


Let's talk about sex, baby

by kewltie



Series: Magnetic [2]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: "I think we should have sex," says Donghae casually, taking a sip of his coffee.





	Let's talk about sex, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Moving some of my old works from AFF to AO3.

"I think we should have sex," says Donghae casually, taking a sip of his coffee.

Hyukjae drops his spoon and stares at Donghae in shock. "W-what?" he asks, not quite sure he heard it right.

Donghae puts the coffee down and look at Hyukjae right in the eyes as he say, "I said, let's have sex." Hyukjae gulps and tilts his head backward to look at the Heaven for answer, because no this can't be happening and this must be a dream.

"Right now?" Hyukjae asks, frantically looking left and right and making sure no one overheard them in the cafe. Luckily, it’s the middle of the night and there aren’t a lot of people in the cafe.

Donghae rolls his eyes. "Of course not, I don't want to be arrested for public indecency."

"Then you shouldn't have brought it up now!" Hyukjae glares, he hadn't able to calm his heart since Donghae brought up the whole 'sex' thing.

Donghae stares at him for a moment and then his lips tremble, and Hyukjae wants to die.

"Oh god, please don't cry Hae. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you," Hyukjae says, reaching over and clasps his hand over Donghae's own.

Donghae pulls his hand away from Hyukjae and glares at him. "I am not crying," he denies, despite a glimpse of tear in his eyes that Hyukjae sees.

"I mean, I know I don't have as much experience as you when it comes to anal sex between men," Donghae says while fiddling with his arm sleeve and not looking at Hyukjae.

"What," Hyukjae says blankly, because no, just no, Donghae hadn’t just say that. _Anal sex_ , the words practically rolled off Donghae’s tongue like it was made for him and Hyukjae can’t imagine Donghae, his sweet boyfriend, saying such things like he’s talking about the weather or something!

"But I have been learning!" Donghae continues as if Hyukjae hadn't said anything. "Kyuhyun had helped me and--"

Hyukjae jerks right out of the chair. "What. He did _what_?!"

Donghae stares up at him confusingly. "He been teaching me how to give a blowjob and--”

"I'm going to kill Kyuhyun," Hyukjae hisses not letting Donghae finish his sentence, he sits back down on his chair and tighten his hands into a fist.

Donghae blinks, seemingly even more confused now. "But, why? He was only helping me out."

Hyukjae slams one of his fists down on the table. "He touched you! And--and you let him..."

Hyukjae trails off. He rubs his forehead frustratingly, because he couldn't finish the thought that his boyfriend had--had--

"Hyukjae, you idiot!" Donghae suddenly says, startling him out of his depression. "We didn’t do anything like you think!” His lips purse into a pout.

"But, you said he had helped you out by teaching you all the tricks to--to gay sex,” he says, and it's Hyukjae turn to be confuse now.

"I meant, he gave me some gay porn to watch and a dildo to practice on," Donghae says, rolling his eyes at him while Hyukjae has to cross his leg at the thought of Donghae going down on a dildo, mouth wide and pink lips wrapped around the thick and no--no he can't get hard right now.

"You," he says, distractingly, "uh, and a dildo?" Hyukjae resists touching himself right then and there.

Donghae nods excitedly and smiles at him as he recounts his experience. "I couldn't take it all in at first and ended up choking a few times but after several tries, I managed to get it all into my mouth and it wasn't so bad, I guess."

Hyukjae stares up in heaven despairingly, he wonders if this is God way of punishing for whatever he did in his last life. They been dating for three months now, but haven't gone as far as frottage and that's mostly because it’s for Donghae's sake, who been dating strictly only women before Hyukjae and well Hyukjae is an equal opportunist when it come to sex (with a learning toward the male sex), so they both decided to wait until Donghae is ready.

Hyukjae is a twenty something man with a healthy appetite for sex, so he has needs but he respects his boyfriend’s wish and ended up mostly relieving himself through lots and lots of porn and just pure imagination. All the while, anxiously waiting for the day to finally do the deed with Donghae. Now, that Donghae had express his desire for sex, out in public of all things, he should be excited and try to rip Donghae's clothes off to show him all the filthy things he been dreaming of doing to Donghae, but yet Hyukjae doesn't know why he’s feeling nervous.

He realizes, Donghae may be ready now but Hyukjae isn’t. He’s not ready for his boyfriend for his boyfriend to be all this knowledgeable about sex, _gay sex_.

“Hyukjae?” Donghae asks when Hyukjae got lost in his thoughts and hadn’t said anything.

“Donghae,” he says, looking past Donghae’s shoulder because he’s coward, “how about we wait a little bit more, maybe you’re not really ready for this.”

Donghae frowns. “What’s wrong? I thought you would be happy that we are able to get to this point now. I even spent several weeks putting the dildo in my ass as practice and to be ready for you.”

Hyukjae chokes on air and he has to remember to breathe again. “I just think we shouldn’t be uh--doing it yet,” he says, crossing his legs back and forth.

Donghae frowns deepen and then he narrows his eyes at Hyukjae. “If you don’t want to have sex with me why don’t you just say so instead of making up stupid excuses.” He stands up and walks out of the cafe.

“I do want to have sex with you!” he shouts after Donghae’s back and the whole cafe, which been mostly quietly chattering in the background, goes completely silent. Everyone stares at Hyukjae and Hyukjae nervously laughs.

“Uh, boyfriend, just ya know usual relationship fight thing,” he says, before making a quick dash right out of the cafe. Yea, he’s not coming back there anytime soon.

He was being so stupid, to let his insecurity get the better of him. It doesn’t matter that Donghae knows a little bit more about sex now and that he’s not going to look at Hyukjae any differently if Hyukjae can’t live up to his expectation. He’s Donghae, Hyukjae stupid sexy adorable boyfriend and apparently very interest in having sex with Hyukjae. Not anymore now though, since Hyukjae had fucked it up.

Hyukjae has to fix it but first he need to find him first. Out on the street, Hyukjae searches for his runaway boyfriend and trying to convince Donghae that yes, Hyukjae really does want to have sex with him and he’s sorry for being an idiot.

  
  
  


* * *

Three days later as they lay in bed naked, tired and wiped out but incredibly happy with their bouts of sex marathon. Donghae had wanted to try out as many sex positions as possible (his boyfriend is very adventurous when it come to sex, who knew), but Hyukjae had worried about Donghae being sore the next day (it’s mostly because he doesn’t think he has that much stamina to begin with, he got his pride after all). Donghae had persuaded him otherwise by bringing out his sex toys that he had been practicing on himself and gave Hyukjae a solo performance that had him totally convinced afterward.

Hyukjae sighs and turns his head slightly to lay a kiss on Donghae’s head. “You are amazing, Hae.”

Donghae suddenly rolls over Hyukjae and their body is still slick and wet from their last activity and seriously Hyukjae doesn’t think he can get hard again. But Donghae smiles at Hyukjae before leaning his head down Hyukjae’s chest and trail kisses down his stomach and toward--

“W-what are you doing now?” Hyukjae asks, bending his head back in pleasure as Donghae kisses his pelvis and caresses his dick that is apparently very interested in what Donghae is doing. If his dick doesn’t fall off this weekend it’ll be a miracle, Hyukjae thinks helplessly.

“Kyuhyun taught me this trick to do with my tongue,” Donghae says mischievously, right before taking Hyukjae’s into his mouth and yea, Hyukjae shudders happily, he’s totally _gone_. Hyukjae has the best boyfriend ever.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> YOUR LIFE LEE HYUKJAE LOLOL. This got inspired when I was watching a TV show on how "Sex changed the World", totally educational XDDD and I started to write it on my twitter and when it wouldn't stop, I knew it was getting ridiculous. ANYWAY, this is the CLOSEST I will ever come to writing SEX/SMUT whatever, I can't write it at all lololol~ title from Salt 'N' Pepa, "Let's talk about sex" and tbh IT'S MY FAV PART OF THIS WHOLE FIC.


End file.
